


Before You Go

by NihilismBot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, bottom!Megatron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: Megatron isn't on the Lost Light, not yet. Optimus wants to take full advantage of their time together





	Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift for Bruni! <3

This would likely be their last time together.

No, it did him no good to think like that. Further, Megatron had a way of always coming back into his life no matter how impossible it seemed. There was no need to put himself in a dour mood.

He put his hands on either side of Megatron's face and pulled him into a kiss. It was chaste, too chaste. No doubt his concern was tangible.

If it was, Megatron only smirked at him and asked, “Are you going to release the stasiscuffs, or do you prefer me this way?”

Optimus returned the smile, “Patience, old friend.”

Optimus lowered Megatron to sit on the bench in the prison cell, he hovered over him, keeping the former warlord in place more effectively than the statiscuffs could. He kissed him again, more passionately, more hungry. He bit Megatron's lower lip and gave a gently tug.

“Has it really been so long?” Megatron asked with a laugh.

Had it? Their time apart was hard to measure. Where they apart only when separated, did it still count as them being apart when they were together with their hands around the other's throat? Sometimes, even when they were together in the rare agreeable silence, it still felt as though they were apart.

“Far too long.” Optimus nipped down the cables of Megatron's readily offered throat. He ran is glossa back up the fresh bruises and returned to kissing him feverishly. Perhaps it was the romantic in him but, he always found Megatron's lips to be his most appealing feature.

He pulled back again, drinking in the sight of Megatron before him, lips puffy from recent abuse. Optimus took a quick glance around the cell regarding their options. There was the bench he left Megatron perched on and a small berth which offered no comfort. This would no doubt end with one of them on their back on the ground. He wasn't sure who he'd prefer.

Optimus kissed down Megatron's neck and further, going down his chest until he reached Megatron's interface panel. He traced his glossa along the seams while maintaining eye contact with his rival.

Megatron had his head leaning back against the steel wall of the cell. His face was lightly flushed with the beginnings of overcharge. Eyes glowing brightly as he returned Optimus' stare. His fans kicked on with a low hum as Optimus gave broad strokes of his glossa along Megatron's still-closed panel.

“Are you going to make me beg?” Optimus asked.

Megatron tugged at his stasiscuffs then grinned. “I don't believe I'm in a position to **make** you do anything.”

Optimus smiled, “Open for me?”

Megatron did as asked, his interface panel sliding open to expose his valve, glistening from lubricants, and his pressurized spike.

“Has it been so long for you too?” Optimus asked with a smirk.

Frowning, Megatron swung a leg over Optimus' back to pull him closer. “If you're done being cute, my spike requires some attention.”

Optimus pressed his lips to the underside of Megatron's spike, lips teasing the sensitive plating as he spoke. “I thought you were in no position to make demands.”

Megatron swung his other leg over Optimus' back. “I changed positions.”

No point in delaying the inevitable. Optimus wrapped his mouth around the tip of Megatron's spike, sucking slowly. His glossa swirled around the head, drawing short pants from Megatron. He could have taken the whole length into his mouth, but no, Megatron couldn't get everything he wanted that fast. Using his hands for leveraged, Optimus rocked his mouth around Megatron's spike never taking more than half the length at any time.

Pulling Optimus closer, Megatron growled, “You can do better.”

From this new position, it was harder to deny Megatron his full pleasure. Optimus took Megatron's full length into his mouth, sucking as he continued to rock his frame. His glossa teased the nodes along the underside of Megatron's spike. He could feel the silver mech's legs shaking against his shoulders. He could picture Megatron's face flushed, trying to suppress his groans through gritted dentae. He felt the extra lubricants of Megatron's valve hitting his chin each time he brought his mouth to the hilt of the warlord's spike.

With some effort, Optimus pulled himself off from Megatron's spike. “Perhaps you'd prefer something else.” He immediately moved back down, this time, his glossa ran the length of Megatron's slick valve.

The hesitation which seemed present when he sucked Megatron's spike was gone as he sucked on the folds of his valve. His glossa ran over Megatron's entrance, teasing, before he attacked the outer node directly.

Optimus could feel the electric charge buzzing off of Megatron and jumping to his own frame. Small sparks tingling through his own frame as he lapped at the sensitive outer node. There were small whines which Megatron couldn't suppress as Optimus continued his assault, and damn if those noises didn't make his frame shudder.

He pulled away, drawing an angry growl from Megatron. The former warlord tried to pull Optimus back, but he broke free of his legs. “I believe it's time for you to return the favor.

The Prime stood up, sliding his interface panel open to allow his spike to spring free. His spike was mere inches from Megatron's face, who seemed to be considering the different approaches he could take. He seemed to settle on the easiest route, parting his lips and hungrily taking Optimus' full length into his mouth. He hummed around the girth, a tingling sensation which shot up Prime's spine. Optimus put a hand to Megatron's cheek, gently caressing, encouraging, as Megatron continued.

There were praises he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Megatron's how good he looked, how talented he was, how much he would miss this, miss **him**. It would be seen as mockery no doubt. Better to keep silent and enjoy the sensations.

Optimus finally let his vents turn on as he offlined his optics and focused on the feeling of Megatron's lips wrapped around his spike. Charge was building, spreading from his spike through his whole frame. A dull buzz caressing his circuits. Megatron was good at this, always had been. He meant it when he said that his favorite part of Megatron was his lips.

He could end it like this, spill his transfluids across Megatron's face. It wasn't something he hadn't done before, a small show of dominance meant to disgrace the warlord. It never worked, if anything, Megatron wore his fluid like a badge of honor.

But this might be their last time and damn if Optimus wasn't going to look him in the optic for what might be his final chance.

Reluctantly, Optimus pulled out. He grabbed Megatron under the arms and pulled him up into an aggressive kiss. He shoved his glossa into his mouth, mapping it out to store in his memory for a later time. He ran his hands down Megatron's arms, tracing fingers over the stasiscuffs. It was tempting to leave them locked up but no, better to free him. He punched in the code and the cuffs crashed to the floor.

No sooner had the cuffs hit the ground than Megatron's arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. He slowly backed Optimus against a wall and forced the Prime down to the ground, straddling his legs. His valve hovered just above Optimus' spike, taunting him.

It was Megatron's turn to be in control. He bit down on Optimus's neck cables, hard enough to leave dents but not hard enough to draw energon.

“Is this what you want, Prime?” Megatron hissed.

Optimus caught his chin. “ **You're** what I want.” He slammed their mouths together again.

Megatron ran a hand down Optimus' chest and pulled back. “So sentimental. But if that's what you want...” Megatron slowly lowered himself onto Optimus' spike.

Primus... Megatron could move faster. Optimus **knew** he could move faster! Why must he tease him like this? Slowly, painfully slowly, Megatron took all of the massive spike. He swallowed a moan that threatened to escape, tried to keep his vents even and controlled. But it was clear to Optimus how much he was enjoying this. Heat radiated from his face, electricity buzzed from his fingertips, fans whirring desperately to keep his system cool.

Optimus grabbed Megatron into another kiss. He would let Megatron control their pace for now, but he was going to control the warlord's mouth. He shoved his glossa into Megatron's mouth, sucking at his lower lip.

Megatron raised and lowered his hips, maintaining his agonizingly slow pace. Some coaxing might be needed in order to have Megatron play fair. Optimus wrapped his large hand around Megatron's spike and began pumping, thumb pressing against the nodes of the underside. Megatron moaned into Optimus' mouth and his hips jerked. Optimus hurried his pace, his other hand keeping Megatron's helm in place.

A hand gripped Optimus' wrist, forcing him to stop stroking Megatron's spike. “You let me loose, you suffer for it,” Megatron growled into Optimus' audial.

Optimus barely let Megatron lower himself back down before he grabbed hold of his hips and rolled them over. Now hovering over Megatron, Optimus leaned forward. “Don't forget who's the prisoner.” He smashed their lips together as he thrusted into Megatron. He kept an easy pace, though it was still faster than what Megatron had been doing.

Now Megatron bit Optimus' lip. He locked his ankles behind Optimus and pulled him closer. “Well?” he smirked.

That was all the invitation Optimus needed to pound into Megatron. It had been long, too long. Really though, any time apart felt like too long. But he had him now, that was what counted. Now he had Megatron under him, panting, desperate. Now he was pumping Megatron's spike and watching his optics flicker as overload grew closer. Now he was biting down on the delicate cables of Megatron's neck.

Optimus could feel his own overload building, static wracking his frame, fans unable to keep him cool, vision blurring. But he denied his protocol. Megatron would be the first to overload. He would make certain of that. His spike rubbed against all of the nodes lining the mesh of Megatron's valve. His servo jerked Megatron's spike, thumb paying extra attention to the head. Dentae sank into Megatron's neck, drawing energon and making the silver mech yelp as overload took him.

Megatron's body shook, his valve clenched on Optimus' spike, electricity licked at Optimus' frame. He cried a static-laced howl as his hands gripped at Optimus, the ground, whatever they could reach. His spine arched forcing him closer to Optimus. Optimus kissed him once more, savoring the feeling of Megatron's charge hoping to his frame and stinging down his body.

It was almost enough. Just a few more thrusts and Optimus grunted as his own overload took him. His body tensed save for the involuntary thrusting of his hips as they chased the final sensations of pleasure. His vision went white, the world went silent. Everything but pleasure was gone for a glorious moment. When he calmed down, when the charge worked it's course, his senses returned to him slowly. Sight, Megatron under him. Hearing, Megatron's heaving panting. Touch, the heat from Megatron's frame.

Optimus collapsed on top of Megatron. Neither tried to move as they waited for their functions to return to normal.

Soon, Megatron would be escorted onto the Lost Light. From there, he would be judged by the Knights of Cybertron and it would be unlikely that Optimus would see his old friend again.

But now, now he had Megatron in his arms. Now they were together.

 


End file.
